SV-002
The SV-002 was a Super Vehicle by the Regular Army that was planned to be the successor to the original Metal Slug tank, but never introduced anywhere in the series. It has only appeared in the concept art for Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001. Description The SV-001 Metal Slug, though an effective weapon, had its problems; the turret is top-heavy, making the tank susceptible to tipping over at inconvenient moments. Along with that, the SV-001 also has a high radar cross section, making it vulnerable to high-speed guided missiles. Also, the 127mm main cannon, though a powerful weapon, had very limited range. The engineers of the Regular Army developed a redesigned version of the Metal Slug, the SV-002. This new Metal Slug tank features organically-shaped, streamlined armor plating and a lower radar cross section. It also has a new main cannon, which is smaller in bore than the original cannon of the SV-001. The shells of the SV-002's cannon travel at a much further distance with better accuracy than with the 127mm high-explosive shells, but can still deliver a heavy punch. The tank also has another defining weapon; instead of the 12.6mm caliber Vulcan cannons as in the original Metal Slug tank, the SV-002 features a pair of transformable gun pods that each has a machine gun and a missile launcher that fires guided missiles. While the new machine guns are weaker than the original Vulcans, the missile launching component compliments them for extra firepower. The missile launchers can be used when the barrel jackets of the gun pods are in an opened position. Each gun pod is powered by its own energy pack, independent of the tank's main powerplant. The SV-002's cockpit had a minor redesign for reduced fatigue on the pilot, as well as a new engine, upgraded navigational systems, and new tracks. Trivia *There is a model kit based on its design released as part of the Super Vehicle Series (S.V.S.) by DC Hobby and Metal House in 2012. It also depicted another feature of the SV-002 not found in the official continuity; the main turret would act as an armed escape pod should the chassis be destroyed in battle, boasting a pair of robotic legs for movement, dual pump-action shotgun weapons at the front, and the gun pods. Not only that, but the kit also comes included with a pair of standard Vulcan cannons. *It's possible that the SV-002 would've been potentially overpowered if it were put in the game, considering that the gun pod weapons would boast more offensive strength than the 12.6mm Vulcan guns. But, a more likely reason why the SV-002 never appeared in-game is because of its futuristic look, which did not fit the game's WWII-oriented themes. *In the Metal Slug Defense preview image on the Google App Store, Play Store, and Steam, the SV-002 has appeared as the multiplayer battle image. Also, it appeared as a player avatar in multiplayer mode. *The SV-002 is also seen with one of the unused female character designs in some of the concept art, especially a super-deformed version of the tank on a dog leash with this unused character. *The SV-001 Type-R's concept art shows that it had tracks similar to the SV-002. In regards to the Type-R's capabilities in gameplay, it is likely that certain technical aspects of the SV-002 (excluding the weapons) were implemented into the Type-R's design. Gallery SV-001 & 002 Artwork.jpg|SV-001 & SV-002 comparison SV-002 Vulcan Artwork.jpg|The SV-002's gun pod weapon 0.jpg|Packaging for the DC Hobby/Metal House model kit mod-01-1.jpg|The model kit painted in different color schemes Screenshot 2015-09-27-19-45-41.png|In the Metal Slug Defense preview image on the Google App Store, Play Store, and Steam Category:Regular Army Vehicles Category:Vehicles